


Fair Play

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, Challenge Response, Easter, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-26
Updated: 2000-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: One should never trick a Kowalski.





	Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

(Fair Play)

 

 

Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex. If slash ain't your cup of tea, walk on by.  
  
Disclaimers: They aren't mine, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
Warnings: Use of a shiny, metal object not used nearly enough in due  
South slash. Very mild bondage. It's me we're talkin' about, so it's  
still rather vanilla.  
  
This was inspired by a challenge Ophelia issued on Bindlestitch in April.  
She wanted someone to use "What do you mean you gave up oral sex  
for Lent?" as the first line of a fic. I didn't use the exact line,  
but I used the concept. What follows is what began simply as a bit of  
dialogue and then quickly spiraled to a story. A plotless one, but a  
story nonetheless.  
  
Big thanks to the Bindlestitchers for totally corrupting me in such a  
short time and to both them and the Sergers for all their support.  
  
Feedback will be very appreciated at  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fair Play  
by Giuliana **  
**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"What did you just say?"

"I said, I gave oral sex up for Lent."

"But, but, _why_?"

"You're supposed to give up something that you really enjoy, so  
I decided to give up oral sex."

_(mindless sputtering)_

"Hey, I didn't give _everything_ up."

"Oh. Ohhh..."

 _*Afterwards_ *

"Hey, Ray?"

"Hmmm?"

"Lent lasts up to Easter, right?"

"Uh huh."

"And Easter was yesterday."

"Yeah."

 _(pause)_ "You're such a bastard, Vecchio."

"But you love me anyway, _Stanley_."

_***_

The Next Night...

Kowalski's hands traveled slowly down Vecchio's arms and then just as  
slowly brought them over the Italian's head. Knowing that his lover's  
attention was fully focused on the mouth surrounding his nipple, he quickly  
made his move.

_Click. Click._

Vecchio's eyes went wide. He snapped his head back and saw exactly what  
he had feared.

Ray's cuffs. His wrists. Their headboard.

He glared at his smiling lover and did exactly what any self respecting  
man would do in his situation.

He started swearing and flailing around.

"You goddamned fucking son-of-a-bitch!"

Kowalski grabbed his arms. "Ray, stop it. You're gonna leave marks  
on your wrists."

"Oh, just wait until I'm free; I'll show you marks."

"Promises, promises," Ray said, his smile growing even larger.

Vecchio shook his head, resigned. He knew it was no use arguing with  
Ray when he was in one of his moods. Besides, the feel of the cold metal  
around his wrists was rather erotic. "What do you want, Stanley?"

Kowalski bit down sharply at Vecchio's collar bone, causing his lover  
to emit a particularly unmanly yelp.

"First," he said and then paused to lave at the shallow imprints  
left by his teeth, tracing his tongue over the gradually violet-turning  
skin. "I want you to stop calling me Stanley. It makes me think  
of my mom, and that's really not who I want to be thinkin' of when I'm  
being fucked, thank you very much. And second..." He slid upwards  
and straddled Vecchio's chest. "I want you to suck me."

"You have to be kidding--" Vecchio began to say, his words  
halting when Kowalski's erection rubbed across his cheek, leaving behind  
a trail of precome.

Kowalski moaned at the sensation of stubble running over his sensitive  
flesh. "No, I'm not," he said, taking his cock in his hand  
and bringing it to Vecchio's lips. "As they say, turnabout's fair  
play."

Vecchio was stuck. Literally and figuratively. He knew if he resisted,  
Ray wouldn't release him -- in _any_ way. And it was not like he  
really wanted to resist. It was just the whole principle of the thing.

But in the end, need and want surpassed principle.

Vecchio's tongue darted out and licked the head of Kowalski's cock. Kowalski  
pushed forward, slipping slowly between Vecchio's parted lips, not stopping  
until he was completely engulfed in the moist heat. Vecchio closed his  
eyes and swallowed to control his gag reflex, the contractions of his  
throat making the other man groan.

In his position, Vecchio was unable to do anything besides let his lover  
use him. Kowalski's thrusts increased in speed and Vecchio readied himself  
for the rush of hot salty-bitter liquid that would soon fill his mouth.  
However, shortly after the thrusts became erratic, Kowalski withdrew.

Vecchio eyes opened and watched curiously as his lover reached over to  
grab something from the nightstand. Kowalski popped open the top of the  
lube and drizzled some of it onto his fingers. Reaching behind his body,  
he began to prepare himself.

Vecchio watched in both wonder and lust as Kowalski finger fucked himself.  
His lover's golden skin was flushed pink, his cock standing up against  
his stomach, slick and glistening with Vecchio's saliva. His hips bucked  
backwards as he thrust his fingers into his ass. Kowalski was biting  
his bottom lip, but the harsh grunts still escaped as he stretched himself,  
looking directly at Vecchio as he did so.

He was the most beautiful and erotic creature Vecchio had ever seen.

Kowalski slipped the fingers from his body, and grabbing the lube he  
had placed beside them on the bed, he emptied more into his palm. After  
rubbing his hands together to warm it, he reached behind himself again  
and quickly slicked up Vecchio's hard cock. His hands briefly strayed  
downwards to gently caress his lover's scrotum. Kowalski moved slightly  
down Vecchio's body, grasped the cock, and sat down slowly until the  
head just breached his opening. Vecchio's soft groan became a sharp cry  
as Kowalski took him fully inside his body in one quick movement.

Vecchio's arms instinctively moved to grasp Kowalski's hips, but were  
immediately halted by the metal chain that bound his wrists to the bed.  
A mischievous smile crossed Kowalski's face and Vecchio felt his annoyance  
at the man begin to flare up again.

It quickly dissolved when Kowalski began to move.

Kowalski's hips moved slowly, his lover's cock nearly leaving his body  
on the upstroke. Vecchio met him on every downstroke, each time becoming  
fully engulfed again in the almost painful tightness of his partner's  
body. Kowalski's right hand clasped his own cock, stroking it in rhythm  
to their movements. His other hand trailed up his body to play with a  
nipple, pinching the hard nub.

Their hips steadily increased in speed and Kowalski's hand on his cock  
became a blur. Suddenly, Kowalski's body stiffened. Crying out his lover's  
name, his come flowed rapidly from his cock, covering his hand, chest,  
and Vecchio's belly. Not stopping his hips, he brought the hand to his  
mouth and began cleaning it with his tongue. At the sight, Vecchio's  
thrusts became more forceful. After four more stokes, his body seized  
upwards and with a deep moan he released his seed into Kowalski.

With Vecchio still inside him, Kowalski swooped down and captured his  
lover's lips. The salty taste of his come filled Vecchio's mouth. Vecchio  
slipped free from Kowalski's body and their kisses slowed as sleep began  
to fall upon them. Taking a corner of the sheet, Kowalski cleaned both  
of them and then settled next to Vecchio, laying his head on the Italian's  
chest.

Vecchio's eyes began to close and was willingly submitting to the call  
of sleep when he remembered something.

"Ray?" he whispered.

No answer.

"Ray," he said a little louder.

Still no answer.

"Stan-ley," he said, using his lover's much hated first name.  
All he got in response was a sniff and a quiet snore.

"Oh, fuck."

He was about wake him when Ray's arm wrapped around his body and the  
black  
eyelashes that betrayed his lover's true hair color fluttered  
slightly. Ray then moved closer to him and mumbled something that sounded  
like his name.

Vecchio sighed and shook his head. Kowalski was so damn angelic when  
he slept that he couldn't bring himself to wake him up. He glanced up  
at his hands, still in the handcuffs, and decided that he was not in  
a too uncomfortable position to sleep.

Besides, he knew that when Kowalski woke up in the morning he would feel  
guilty and would do anything to make it up to him.

 _Oh yeah_.

With a smile on his lips, Vecchio drifted off to sleep thinking about  
what exactly he was going to have Ray do.

The End. (for now)

 


End file.
